


merry christmas, my sun

by huskiice



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huskiice/pseuds/huskiice
Summary: This Christmas, Mitsuki isn't here to celebrate with Boruto, but a certain white snake with golden eyes is.In which Mitsuki is away on a mission, and sends a summoning snake to visit Boruto on Christmas.





	merry christmas, my sun

Laughter and indecipherable chatter filled the air as families strolled along the streets of Konohagakure. Giggles and exclamations of joy and excitement were heard as children dashed ahead of their parents, pointing at the snowflakes falling from the sky.

Though the streets were bustling with families, on this Christmas night, a certain male blonde, with clear blue eyes, roamed the streets alone.

"Arai! Get back here this instant, young lady!" The distant cries of a young woman were heard among the noise and chatter.

The blonde, lost in his own thoughts, paid no attention to the woman's cries, though he did take notice of the soft, yet unmistakable crunch of snow behind him. The crunching became louder, and just when the crunching sounded as though someone was right behind him, there was a slight impact on his back, followed by a quiet noise of disgruntle and more crunching of snow, as if someone had fallen in the snow itself.

This time, the blonde did turn around. True enough, a little girl had her backside buried deep into the snow. Her lips were pulled in a tight pout, arms crossed against her chest, and cheeks puffed and red from the cold.

The blonde instinctively reached an arm out to the little girl. "Are you alright?" he asked, and gently pulled the girl up when she placed one hand on the outstretched arm. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm fine," the girl stood up, removing her hand from his arm to brush off the snow clinging to her pants. "Thanks."

"Arai!" The frenzied mother quickly dashed to the girl's side, bowing and apologising refusely. "I'm so sorry about my daughter, please forgive her clumsiness!" Then, with the little girl grumbling under her breath, and the woman nagging about how she should never wander off on her own and cause trouble again, the two left.

And so, Boruto resumed his journey back home. He had originally went out to visit his father at the Hokage's Office, but was rather startled to find no other than the Hokage's himself, standing outside his front door. Then, the father and son proceeded to Ichiraku Ramen for dinner. After dinner, the father, unfortunately, had to return to his office to finish up his paperwork, and Boruto was left to walk back home by himself.

Pulling up the scarf his father had given him as a Christmas present, then shoving his hands nonchalantly in the pockets of his pants, Boruto tipped his chin downwards to bury the very tip of his nose in the warm fabric. Deep down, he appreciated the gift his father had given him, even if he merely regarded the gift with a simple "thanks". He wondered if his father had liked the gift he had gotten him too — a pair of gloves Boruto had spent an entire afternoon knitting himself, though he had never told his father about the process of doing so.

Soon, he found himself back at his front door. He fumbled in his pockets for his keys, wondering if he had placed it in the left or the right pocket, then found it to be in the latter. He had just placed the key in the keyhole and was about to open the door, when he heard a quiet hissing noise at his feet.

 _'No, it couldn't possibly be—'_ He knew his boyfriend was currently away on a mission, and though he had no say in the matter, he still found himself wishing that his partner was here to celebrate Christmas with him. And though he knew this much, a small, wishful part of him hoped that the quiet, yet unmistakable hissing noise had come from one of his partner's snakes.

He looked down at his feet and was slightly disappointed when there was no white snake to be found, though he had tried to keep his hopes low.

He placed his hand on the doorknob, and just as he was about to turn it, he heard the hissing noise again, this time louder, as if the source of the hissing was closer to him.

He removed his hand from the doorknob and looked around his feet again. He wondered where the hissing could have come from, and had half the mind to wonder if he was merely hallucinating as a result of missing his boyfriend too dearly.

He shook his head, and whispered to himself, "He's busy on a mission, there's no way he would—"

Just then, there was a flash of white at his feet, and in the blink of an eye, a white snake with beady, golden eyes appeared in front of him. The snake then hissed again, its tongue darting out of its barely parted mouth. Its golden eyes gazed over Boruto, and then hissed again.

Boruto's eyes widened in disbelief immediately, and he crouched in front of the white snake. _'There's no mistaking it,_ ' he thought to himself incredulously. _'This has gotta be one of his snakes!'_

Slowly, he tried to reach forward with one hand, curious to see the snake's reaction. The snake barely reacted, merely looking at the outreached hand for a moment, then returning its gaze to Boruto.

Boruto, seeing that the snake took none of his actions as a threat, experimented touching the snake with just the bare tip of his index finger, with a gentle glide of his finger along the top of the snake's head.

Boruto had felt multiple of Mitsuki's snakes before. His partner had left him some messages in the past, using his summoning snakes to relay whatever information or message he had for him.

The unmistakable smooth, yet bumpy texture as he dragged his finger across each delicate, tiny scale, the way the golden, piercing eyes gazed at him with an underlying look of _something,_ the way it regarded Boruto with caution, yet made no move to attack or avoid Boruto's touch — there was no mistaking it; this was one of Mitsuki's snakes.

With a small smile, Boruto retracted his hand, then reached forward once more, this time with more confidence than hesitance. If this snake truly one of Mitsuki's snakes, which he thought was most likely to be true, he knew exactly how to handle it.

While Mitsuki usually used the snakes to convey some sort of message to Boruto, Boruto enjoyed interacting with the snakes. During team missions, he found himself experimenting different stroking tactics on the snakes out of curiosity. Though the snakes never seemed to fully enjoy being petted or stroked, they seemed rather neutral at the occasional touch.

Boruto cupped his right hand and gently placed it near the side of the snake's head. With a quiet hiss, the snake moved its head slightly to press the top of its head into the palm of Boruto's hand. It then hissed again, its tongue quickly darting out, slightly touching Boruto's palm, leaving a cool sensation on the spot it just barely grazed.

Chuckling softly, Boruto then reached out with his left hand. With a beckoning of his hand, the snake started to wind itself around his hand, slithering up Boruto's arm in a spiral-like fashion.

Standing up, Boruto kept his left arm as steady as he could, then finally opened the door with his right hand. He took a quick step into the house and then kicked the door close with one foot.

The snake soon made itself comfortable, loosely wrapped around Boruto's neck with more than enough space for him to breathe, its tail resting on one shoulder and head resting on the other.

Boruto went into his and his boyfriend's shared room, sitting on the end of the queen sized bed in the middle of the room. He placed one hand next to the pillows neatly placed against the headboard, and patted the mattress with his other hand.

Gracefully, in one fluid motion, the snake glided down Boruto's arm and onto the bed. It coiled itself neatly next to the pillow, and let out a quiet hiss.

Boruto smiled. Then, he got up to remove his scarf, folding it and then placing it gingerly on the bedside table. He looked at the drawing Himawari had given him as a Christmas present. It was a beautiful drawing of their family, with him and Himawari standing next to each other, and their parents standing behind them with their arms wrapped around the two siblings in a loose hug. Unfortunately, a few days before Christmas, Himawari had fallen sick, and was bedridden with a high fever and a horrible runny nose. Despite wishing they could give their gifts to Boruto in pepers, their mother had to stay at home to take care of Himawari. Hence, they settled for mailing their presents to Boruto instead. Nonetheless, upon receiving the drawing, Boruto had immediately bought a frame, and placed it right next to the lamp on the bedside table.

Then, he removed his jacket, which was a gift from his mother. Just as he hung the article on a hanger, he ran his fingers along the soft fabric, letting his touch linger slightly longer, before pulling away and keeping the jacket in his closet.  _'Thanks, mom,'_ he thought to himself.

Then, he removed the rest of his clothes and changed to his pajamas. Finally, he got back into bed. Gently, with both hands, he picked up the snake, still wrapped in a coil, and placed it on one of the pillows, then placed his head on the one next to it.

He then pulled the blanket over his body, until it covered him just below the nose. No matter how many times Mitsuki had to leave for missions, it still felt weird and foreign to him, sleeping alone on such big bed, without the presence of his boyfriend. Though his boyfriend provided little to no warmth, as if he were a cold-blooded animal much like those snakes of his, his presence was still dearly missed.

With a quiet sigh, Boruto clenched the blanket in his fists. _'Come back safely, Mitsuki,'_ he thought to himself, as if he could reach his boyfriend through telepathy. _'Don't do anything too reckless.'_

The snake hissed quietly, as if reminding Boruto, ' _I'm still here'._ Boruto smiled at the snake, stroking it gently, relishing in the texture of its skin against his fingertips.

As he stroked the snake, his mind drifted off to back into their Chunin and Genin days, when Mitsuki always called him "his sun". Back then, Boruto never understood him, but he never felt or expressed strong objections to Mitsuki calling him "his sun", that even when they started dating, it had started to become more of a nickname. Soon, he had grown fond of the nickname, and had started to call Mitsuki "his moon" as well.

With a small smile, and a quiet yawn, Boruto retracted his hand from the snake.

"Good night, Mitsuki," Boruto said, though he was unsure of whether he was speaking to himself or the snake, as his boyfriend was not physically there with him. "Merry Christmas, my moon."

Tongue darting out, the snake hissed softly, barely audible.

Just then, in the peace and serenity of that Christmas night, the words rang crystal clear in Boruto's ears.

_"Merry Christmas, my sun."_

**Author's Note:**

> side note : sorry for the lame introduction in the beginning. it seems ive lost my creative touch when it comes to writing introductions :( so sorry about that.
> 
> anyways, do pardon my horrible writing! i still hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing this! this is my first work on ao3, and i have a feeling it's going to be a major flop with no positive outcome, but what's the harm in writing once in a while? :)
> 
> there is no way ill be able to post this in time for christmas, since i wrote this a day after christmas itself, so sorry about that! either way, thanks for reading, my imaginary readers!
> 
> ah, do feel free to comment what you think! constructive critiscm would be much appreciated, well, if anyone reads this anyways ;-;
> 
> merry christmas and happy holidays! :)


End file.
